Who Knew?
by battousaisgirl16
Summary: The Choushuu Inshin Shishi might think that they know Battousai, but do they really. The young boy seems to be able to surprise anyone. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own RK, or any of the names, I got them all from various mangas, thankyou for letting me borrow them.

AN: this is my second story I hope you like it

Who Knew?

Tanaka was nervous. His family was coming for a visit and the Battousai was here. He had been out on jobs for the past couple weeks and Tanaka had hoped that he would stay out. All the other men talked about Himura Battousai as if they were his best friends. They would say how he doesn't flinch, nothing surprises him, and that he was almost driven insane by the person who gave him that scar on his cheek. Tanaka knows that they are on the same, but the young swordsman scared him. He had seen the 17-year old fight and could not believe he was a human being. Tanaka was scared that his young kids would be scared of him.

**Later that Day**

Tanaka and his wife, Sakura, had arrived with their two children, Tooya and Aya. The men had gathered together to meet them.

"Father, can we play in the garden"

"If Katsura-san says you can" Tanaka answered.

Katsura had come down to meet the family, just like everyone else. He had to smile. He has always supported the families of his men coming. It raises that morale and lets the men see the people they are fighting for up close. The kids are especially good at putting smiles on even the hardest of faces.

"Of you may Tooya-chan, just be careful" He couldn't say no to those two smiling faces.

Tanaka was really relaxed as he watched his two children run-off. He was glad to see that the Battousai had disappeared a little while before his family had shown up, although he did feel guilt for feeling like that.

**In the Garden**

Battousai was trying to calm himself. He has been having terrible nightmares lately.

"Hey, mister, are you sad"

He opened his eyes, and standing in front of him were two young children. Battousai was shocked; they didn't seem scared of him. He smiled.

"How did you know?" he asked in return.

The little girl reached over and wiped something off of his face. He then realized that a tear had escaped his eyes.

"You're crying"

He could not help but smile brighter at their innocence.

**Back in the Common Room**

"Hey, everyone, come looked at this"

The rest of the soldiers crowded around the doors out t the garden and watched the exchange between the Hitokiri and the children. Tanaka tensed when he saw what was going on. The three in the garden hadn't noticed the men peeking out of the doors around them.

**Back in the Garden**

"Play with us"

They pulled on his hands to make him stand up. Once he was standing the started to run around him. He was as shocked as ever. He smiled once again, and slowly followed after resting his swords under the tree that he had been sitting under.

**Inside**

The watchers were more astonished then the Battousai was. They had never seen the boy killer smile, or even relax and try to have fun before. And here he was playing with a 5 and 7-year old. They silently watched the three run around the garden.

**Garden area**

Tooya and Aya rushed at him and tackled him to the ground. He grabed at them and started to tickle them. He soon had them is hysterics.

**Inside**

Their watchers mouths were practically coming unhinged from hanging open.

**Garden**

Battousai sat up and the kids sat in his lap. The girl spoke up.

"What is your name, mine is Aya and this is my brother Tooya"

Battousai looked at her and answered hesitantly "….Kenshin"

"That is a good name" Tooya exclaimed.

Aya suddenly reached up and wrapped her small arms around Kenshin's neck and gave him a kiss on his scared cheek. That was when he saw everyone watching them. He got a shy look on his face, right before it hardened into its usual state, and quickly stood up. Aya refused to let go, so he carried her over to Tanaka and gave to him. Tanaka looked at his children; they were confused at the reaction, but they were okay. He liked up and the Battousai was gone, as were his swords.

"Was Himura crying?"

"Was he smiling?"

"His name is Kenshin, I never knew that"

Similar questions and statements were going through the crowd of people who had witnessed the strange occurrence.

"Who knew" Tanaka stated, and several others nodded in agreement, "Who knew?"


End file.
